What Do You Like?
by disneyqueen
Summary: Belle had her love of books. Yet, what did the beast enjoy to do? One day, Belle ventured to ask him that particular question.


**Here is a new one-short. I know you are waiting for the new story I promised, but school has just ended and I really want to make the story the best it could be so I will not post it until I feel it is worth going. However, I do have two one-shorts coming soon. Here is the first one. I got this idea when I was listening to the Broadway show soundtrack of _Something There_. Everything belongs to Disney. I hope you enjoy it.**

The beast sighed in contempt as he sat beside Belle near the hearth in the massive library. At any other time, his sensitive ears would have been ringing with all the distinct, different sounds of castle life. Yet, now he only heard the lovely sound of her voice captured his ears and thoughts with the tale she spun as she read aloud from her favorite story.

"Then for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword!" Belle's voice rose as though she herself had withdrawn the sword from the enchanted stone.

"So that must mean he's the king!" He exclaimed, caught up in the excitement of the story. He had never felt such emotions running through him; his eyes were lit with the merriment of a child.

Belle laughed. "Wait and see!"

"I…never knew books could do that," he muttered to himself.

Belle glanced over at him, her eyebrows knitted together. "Do what?"

"Take me and help me to forget….who I…" He paused, averting his gaze from her, and focusing on the cracking flames within the hearth. The excitement he had felt earlier had vanished, replaced by a heavy weight of regret. "What I am."

His ears perked up as he heard her shift a little, the spine of the book creaking as she closed it. A wave of guilt swam through him, but still he could look at her. Had he ruined the special moment?

After a moment, she broke the silence. "I know what it's like you know."

The beast glanced over at her, his eyes wide with surprise and disbelief. How could she understand? He opened his mouth, but the words would not come.

She continued as though he had voiced his question aloud. "Books allowed me to escape….the gossip of the people, allowing me to forget all the horrible names the townspeople called me and my father." She stared down at the volume in her hands, her fingers tightening ever so slightly on it.

"They called you odd?"

She nodded, though she still could not look at him. "So, I know how it feels to be….different." She glanced up at him. "And I know how lonely that can be."

He nodded to himself. He could still recall all the whispered voices of the courtiers remarking on his behavior when they thought he was not in ear shot. All those names had stung, hardening his heart, cutting everyone off from him. She claimed they were the same. Yet, despite all the remarks from the villagers, Belle had remained open and full of an inner light he could never achieve. He wanted to say something, but words seemed to fail him as he stared into the fire.

"So, what did you like?"

He blinked, startled out his thoughts. "What?"

Belle brought the volume up close to her chest, her hand rubbing along the cover. "I mean I had my books to help me get through tough times. What did you do to help you? Did you have any hobbies? Like…" She paused, thoughtful. "Hunting per-"

"No!" The growl in his voice frightened even him. He glanced over, regretting his outburst as he caught a flicker of fear cross her face.

Still the apologize would not leave his lips as he turned away, his eyes falling upon his claws. He felt another growl vibrate in his throat as he curled his claws into tight fists. Over the years, he had begun the art of hunting in the wild, but only for his meals. Yet, each time he could feel his humanity slipping away with each kill he had caused. How could he explain it to her? When he had been human, he had not thought of such things, the beasts were just put on the earth for people to conquer.

After the enchantress had gone, he had found himself bonding with the animals around the castle grounds as a follow creature. Even when he had saved Belle from the wolves, he had not killed, only fought them to the point of getting a message across rather than killing them in cold blood. He dared a glance at her; surprise filling him. She only stared at him with a gentle, patient expression, waiting for him to respond.

He swallowed, trying to keep his temper in check. "I….hunting is a bloody and inhuman activity. I only do it for….survival...I don't take pleasure in it."

"So….is there anything you enjoy doing above everything else?"

He paused, thoughtful. No one had ever asked him that question before. All his human life he had all the responsibilities of his rank to occupy his time, but he could never say he enjoyed it. All the servants and even some of the courtiers had been subjected to his whims and did whatever he said, but none it had ever been for pure pleasure like she had her books. Now, as a beast such ideas seemed laughable and unimportant.

He sighed deeply. "I….don't know…..nothing a guess."

Belle leaned closer. "Well….we can try and find out if you want."

He nodded. "Perhaps….but for right now." He gestured to the book in her hands. "Can we finish the story?"

Belle smiled and nodded, opening the book again. Her eyes scanned the page until she found her place again. "For the third time, Arthur due forth the sword and there arose from the people a great shout. Arthur is king."

The beast smirked. "Told you so."

She returned the gestures before she continued with the story. Again, he found himself becoming lost in her voice as she read. He knew she would keep her word in helping him find what he enjoyed most. Yet, for now he was content with being beside her, wrapping in the world of stories she had introduced to his life.

**So, what did you think? The idea came to me when I thought about how we know what Belle likes to do for fun, but the beast never got asked what he enjoyed to do. So this was my little exploration if Belle had asked him. So, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
